


Trial Run

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fix-It, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to lose something, and believes Gabriel is the angel for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial Run

 

 

 

 

 

"You want me to do _**what**_?!"  

 

Gabriel knows he looks like a doof – eyes wide, jaw dropped – but if ever an occasion warranted a gob-smacked human expression, this is it.

 

Castiel stiffens and his grace shifts, and Gabriel grabs him by both his vessel's arm and his true one before he can _move_ away.  "Wait, just – wait.  I wasn't expecting that."  His brother's head tilts up and he turns away, but not before Gabriel sees the very human flush of blood rise to Castiel's cheeks.  Gabriel watches him closely.  "You do know that that body's in no way a virgin, right?  Okay, in some ways, maybe, but – "

 

"I know that," Castiel snaps.  "He – has a child."

 

Gabriel's eyes narrow, and he _looks_ into Castiel's vessel.  "You're alone in there.  Now.  But you weren't, before.  And you never looked at the photo album?  Rifled through the file cabinets?"

 

Castiel glares at him and pulls his arm free.  "It would have been disrespectful and served no purpose.  I have seen others, Gabriel.  I know how the act is done."

 

"But you don't really _know_ , do you."  Gabriel leans against a convenient tree in this sunny little patch of parkland that Castiel has called him to.  Okay then.  "Most of us have no interest in this, you know."

 

"Most of us – " Castiel looks Gabriel dead in the eyes " – were witness to Azazel and the fate of the Nephilim."

 

Gabriel winces.  It still hurts, almost as much now as it had then, when he'd pulled out his sword.  "Ancient history, bro.  And Dad had a paradigm shift with Yeshua."

 

"But many of the Host did not."  Castiel sits down on a convenient bench and places his hands on his thighs, looking at them as though he's never really seen them before.  Maybe he hasn't.  "And it's never been – wise, in the garrison, to have a different opinion."

 

Gabriel raises his eyebrows.  "Hidden depths, little brother.  Bully for you."  He pushes off of the tree and comes to sit next to Castiel, close enough that their legs touch.  Castiel stirs, but doesn't shift away.  Good.  "Why now?" Gabriel asks, even though he's pretty sure he knows the answer.

 

Castiel breathes, then he leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands loosely between them.  "Dean," he says, simply.

 

"Why him?"

 

"Because I love him," Castiel says, as though it's the easiest, most obvious thing in the world.  "And I wish to love him in the human way, so that he understands.  And so that I – understand."

 

Gabriel sinks down until he can lean his head back on the top edge of the bench, and stares at the leafy green canopy above him.  "You know, don't you, that this will change things between you?  That it'll change _you?_ "

 

Castiel, startlingly, laughs.  It's not a happy sound. "Gabriel.  I have disobeyed for him, been 'shown the errors of my ways,' disobeyed again and _died_ for him, was somehow resurrected and am now hunted, hiding from the Host with the deaths of brothers on my grace.  Which I'm losing."  He shakes his head.  "How much more changed can I get?  At least this change will, I believe, give me physical pleasure." 

 

Gabriel stares at him, open-mouthed.  Died?  _Resurrected_?  "Castiel – "

 

"Will you help me?"  Castiel turns his head abruptly and looks at Gabriel with the vessel's too-blue eyes, vivid with fading – _fading_ – grace.  "We were – closer, once," he says softly, in the language of home, and Gabriel has to look away again.  "Gabriel.  Please."

 

Gabriel pulls in air and sighs, long and deep.  What choice does he have, really?  And the thought of Castiel going to someone else for this, some _human_ , to show him what human sex can be?  That just won't work.  "Yes," he says.  "I'll show you."

 

#

 

"Lemme guess, you've never even taken that thing for a test drive, have you?"  Castiel tilts his head, eyebrows pulling together, and Gabriel rolls his eyes.  "Okay, first step: clothes."

 

Castiel spreads his hands, looks down at himself.  "Jimmy was clothed thus when I took him."

 

"And you never changed them?"

 

Castiel doesn't look up.  "It wasn't supposed to be – long-term."

 

Gabriel is so not going there.  Not now.  Instead he steps close and raises his hands to the tie Castiel wears, unknotting it and tossing it to the floor of the cabin he'd transported them to. He goes to work next on the ugly beige coat and then the suit jacket, peeling them away in unhurried layers.  Castiel watches, curious and intent.  "To simply _move_ them would be easier," he says as Gabriel unbuttons the white shirt.

 

"It would," Gabriel agrees cheerfully.  "But that's not how they do it."   He pulls the shirt's tails from the black trousers and slips his hands back up to push the fabric off of Castiel's shoulders, following the fall with his palms, sweeping lightly down the bare skin of Castiel's arms.  "It's a game of discovery," he says, gliding his hands beneath the white undershirt and upward, feeling stomach and ribs and cupping his hands over firm pectoral muscles.  Castiel's breath catches.  Gabriel grins, and gives a quick "hello there!" tweak to as-yet-unseen nipples before scooping the knit fabric off over Castiel's head.

 

The vessel is better built than the loose clothing had shown.  Gabriel lays three fingers at the base of Castiel's throat and ghosts them downward, pleased and uneasy at the way Castiel reacts now, shifting as skin pebbles in Gabriel's wake.  Castiel is very much _in_ there.  "It's a good body, bro.  I like it."  Gabriel leans close and opens his mouth against Castiel's skin, tasting the notch between prominent collarbones.  It's salty and human, and hot with Castiel's grace.

 

"Oh," Castiel breathes, and he finally moves, his hands coming to rest on Gabriel's shoulders.  "Should I – touch you, as well?"

 

Something in Gabriel aches.  "'s the idea, Castiel.  It's a lot more fun with two."  Or more, sometimes, but that's the Advanced Studies course. This is Sex 101. He reaches down and cups Castiel's ass and pulls their bodies together, sliding his leg between Castiel's thighs.

 

Castiel's intake of air is sharper this time, and his hands clench.  "Gabriel."

 

"That's it, that's good.  That's what the body's supposed to feel," Gabriel murmurs, pressing his hip against the firming mound in Castiel's pants and caressing what really is a _very_ nice ass.  "Hmm, plumbing's in good shape, I think.  But let's make sure."  He shifts back just enough to get a hand down and curved over Castiel's erection, and squeezes.

 

" _Oh_."  Castiel's head goes back and his hips press forward, his fingers digging into Gabriel's shoulders.

 

"Yup, I'd say that's all systems go."  Gabriel strokes him firm and slow, calculating with the ease of long experience.  This is going to be fun.  He starts working at Castiel's belt with his other hand.

 

"Gabriel.  Oh, that's – _Gabriel_." Castiel's hands slide into Gabriel's hair and tug his head up to meet the wide blue gaze.  "I – I want – I _want_."

 

"That's the idea.  What do you want?"  Gabriel's expecting Castiel to go for his clothing, either physically or by _moving_ it, or for his brother to touch him between the thighs, to explore the way Gabriel is doing.  

 

In no way is he expecting Castiel to kiss him.

 

Castiel's mouth is furnace-hot and he tastes like home, like the Heaven that Gabriel had fled long ago.  His grace pulses and flows, pushing against Gabriel's, lighting him up everywhere with a touch he hasn't felt in millennia – a touch he's _never_ experienced like this, translated through flesh – and it's nearly more than Gabriel can stand. 

 

 

Every nerve in Gabriel's human body fires, and he's got them both buck-ass naked and flat on the huge bed before he knows what he's doing.  Castiel feels utterly amazing beneath him, mouth and skin and grace, and pulling away is like cutting off part of himself.  Again.  "Stop.  Castiel, stop."

 

Now a foot away, Castiel reaches for him, and Gabriel hardens his grace.  " _Stop_."

 

Castiel blinks, and blinks again.  His hand falls to the mattress between them.  "Gabriel?" he asks hoarsely, the vessel's voice still touched with power.

 

Gabriel swallows, and fights down his body's urge to pant.  "Not in the contract, Castiel," he says harshly.  "You want to lose that virginity, learn sex as a human – I'll teach you that.  Grace isn't part of it."

 

"But Dean has – "

 

He can't hear this.  " _Take it or leave it_."  The windows rattle. 

 

Silence.  

 

A touch, a purely human one, on his arm.  "As you will."  He looks at Castiel, who is looking back at him with eyes that see too much, as they always have.  "Teach me, brother."

 

Gabriel hesitates – whether for himself or Castiel, he's not sure – but Castiel's gaze is unwavering, and Gabriel finally nods.  "All right then," he says, and rolls back to fit himself against Castiel's side.  

 

His brother's interest has flagged but not much, and revives quickly under Gabriel's touch.  Gabriel starts at the top and works his way down, finding Castiel's hot buttons and punching them and talking all the while, teaching Castiel how his body works.  Nibbling on his ears makes Castiel shiver, as does Gabriel's tongue on his throat.  His nipples, although firm and tasty, aren't overly sensitive, but walking fingers down his ribs makes him twitch, and when Gabriel tongues around his navel and lower down on his belly Castiel does rather more than that.

 

"Mm, like that, do you?" Gabriel says with a grin, as he caresses the boundary of skin and black pubic hair and Castiel positively writhes against him.

 

"Again, again," Castiel pants out, voice tight.  "It's – oh – how do, how do they do it?"

 

"Do what?" Gabriel murmurs, kissing along the line his fingers had walked and eyeing his ultimate destination.  Castiel's penis is full and heavy, long rather than so thick, and Gabriel's mouth is watering just looking at it.  The body is as lean and well-formed here as elsewhere; the join of thigh to groin is enough to make an artist weep and really, there's no reason to resist drawing a finger up the seam.  Castiel cries out, hips pushing, and that puts his cock even closer to Gabriel's mouth.  "Castiel?  Do what?" Gabriel repeats, letting his breath wash over supersensitive skin, and the sound his bedpartner makes this time is practically a whimper.

 

"How do they _stand_ this?  So much sen-sensation, so much _feeling_?  It – "  Castiel swallows.  "It _hurts_ , Gabriel, it hurts and yet it does not, it – "

 

Gabriel smiles and cups Castiel's balls.  "It's a sweet ache, little brother," he whispers, and gives in to his own hunger, trailing his tongue up the side of that gorgeous cock.  "The sweetest one humanity knows.  Let it take you, the body knows where it wants to go."

 

" _ **Where**_?  Gabriel, _please_ – "

 

That was what he'd been waiting for.  "Here, bro.  Right here."  And closes his mouth over the head of Castiel's erection.

 

Castiel screams.  He tries to thrust but Gabriel's got his hips pinned to the bed with just a trickle of power, and sucks him like candy while Castiel thrashes and moans and digs his fingers into Gabriel's hair.  It's going to be over much too soon, Gabriel knows; already he feels Castiel's balls tightening, and as delicious as his brother is, Gabriel wants to see Castiel's face as he comes for the first time in his existence.  Gabriel wants that.  He _needs_ that, and dammit, he's fucking _owed_.

 

Gabriel pulls off, wraps his hand and around Castiel's wet cock and jacks him hard, and it's no more than another three breaths before Castiel's body locks up as his climax takes him.  Semen paints his chest and Gabriel's fist and Gabriel never stops moving, pulling Castiel through it and out the other side, staring in awe and longing and jealousy he denies as Castiel discovers, for the sake of love, what it is like to be human.

 

#

 

It takes a very satisfying number of minutes for Castiel to return to sanity.  Gabriel spends most of them with one hand curved over Castiel's cock because he knows how good that feels, that sensation of protection. He presses tight against Castiel's side, one leg thrown over his brother's, props his chin in his other hand, and waits.

 

"Oh," Castiel says eventually, faintly.

 

Gabriel smirks.  "Yeah.  Neat, huh?  Quite a ride."

 

"That doesn't – quite – seem to cover it."  Castiel swallows, blinking.  He's pale in the sunlight that's reached the bed, lean muscle under fine skin and dark bed-head hair, hazy blue eyes and satiated grace.

 

Gabriel's smirk widens.  "Another round?  You've still got a couple of virginities to lose, if you want to."

 

Castiel blinks again, looking at him.  "How do they do anything?  _Why_ do they do anything _at all_ , on earth, when they could be doing this instead?" 

 

Gabriel rolls his head back and laughs.  Does he have to admit that he's missed this, missed his own kind?  Missed Castiel?  "It's a mystery, it is, bro."  Castiel's got that tint to his grace that means he's slyly pleased with himself, probably for making Gabriel laugh.  "So.  Ready for another turn in your game of discovery?"  He leans in and tastes Castiel's belly with lips and tongue, and there's a twitch of interest against his hand.

 

Castiel takes a breath.  "Apparently I am.  So soon?"

 

"Not usually, without the influence of something like us, but sometimes, if the body is young, or new to sex.  Or really, really interested in the partner at hand."

 

"So, it might happen with Dean."  Castiel closes his eyes, smiling faintly.

 

Something hooks in Gabriel's belly, because every time Castiel mentions that idiot human, it's not the older Winchester brother whom Gabriel sees.  He shoves the image away.  He moves between Castiel's legs, slides his hands over Castiel's hips and thighs and nuzzles close, nudging at Castiel's balls and the tender skin around.  He pushes Castiel's legs further apart and slides his fingers down, across the perineum but not further.  Not yet.  

 

Castiel sighs and moves with him, letting himself be arranged to Gabriel's satisfaction.  His cock is definitely reviving and Gabriel licks at it, tasting salt and musk and semen, feeling skin soft and superfine against his tongue.  Licks and sucks until Castiel's fully hard again and panting under the sweet torture.  

 

That Gabriel's panting as well now, he's ignoring.

 

"Gabriel," Castiel whispers at last, and that's Gabriel's cue.

 

"And now for something completely different," Gabriel says, low and thick.  "Roll over."

 

Castiel does so, willingly, and something different tugs at Gabriel's gut now. _He moves for_ _ **me**_ _, Dean._   He puts himself back between Castiel's spread legs and runs his hands up the backs of lean thighs.  He was right, of course: seriously nice ass.  

 

He kisses the small of Castiel's smooth back and tongues his way down to the divot at the base of Castiel's spine, all the while massaging two handfuls of that delectable butt.  Castiel's shifting beneath him now, rubbing himself against the mattress.  Gabriel grins, not exactly nicely, and spreads Castiel's cheeks.

 

Castiel chokes on air when Gabriel licks him there, body quivering like it can't decide whether to squirm away or demand more _right the hell now_.  Demanding more wins.  Castiel pushes back with a moan, his breath coming short and sharp.  "Yes.  It – _yes_.  _Again_."

 

 

It's Castiel's last coherent word for a while.  Gabriel eats him out, tongue flickering fast here, gliding slow and firm there, and finally burrowing deep and wet within.  His brother's pleasure fires Gabriel's own because no matter what or who else happens, _Gabriel_ is here now.  Gabriel is the _first_.  When another touches, it will be Gabriel that Castiel's body remembers.  Gabriel's mouth, Gabriel's tongue.  Gabriel's fingers on his skin, squeezing his ass, caressing his balls.  

 

Gabriel's magically well-slicked forefinger pushing into tight heat, that soft smoothness like nothing else, easing in, pushing, twisting, searching – finding.

 

Castiel jerks with a shout that's almost a sob.  Gabriel works him for a few minutes and then eases a second finger in and nudges again, reveling in Castiel's moans.  "Meet your prostate," he growls, nibbling at one cheek while his two fingers, now joined by a third, massage that spot.  "Number one best reason for guy-on-guy human sex.  Don't you think?"  Castiel moans again and Gabriel's own so-far-ignored cock twitches.  "Glad you do.  I'm going to fuck you now, Castiel."

 

The noise Castiel makes sounds like agreement, but then at this point, he might well agree if Gabriel said that Lucifer was actually God in a dual starring role.  Gabriel tugs him up by his hips until Castiel's ass is in the air.  Castiel's panting into the bedclothes, quivering, but he stays where he's put.  Gabriel keeps his own groan locked behind his teeth as he wipes conjured slick along his cock and lines himself up.

 

Castiel's breath is short and shocked as Gabriel pushes in.  And in and in, slow and steady until Castiel's body abruptly opens up and then Gabriel's deep, hips against Castiel's ass and Castiel groans like he's broken.  

 

It's possible that Gabriel is a little broken too.

 

He closes off a little, out of himself, his vessel, just enough to blunt his body's response – he's still teaching.  This is for Castiel.  "Castiel?"

 

"Yes," Castiel groans, as if it's the only word he has left.  "Yes."

 

Gabriel fucks him, deep and slow until Castiel starts pushing back, demanding more, and then it's not slow any longer.  He's careful to angle so that he's jabbing Castiel's prostate on almost every thrust, and Castiel's groaning continuously now, one long debauched sound, begging for release.   Gabriel drapes himself over Castiel's back and reaches around to grab Castiel's cock.  He pumps hard, fist slick with sweat and precum, until Castiel cries out and shudders and breaks beneath him, and Gabriel can finally let himself go.

 

Even at a distance, it's good, the wave of orgasm sweeping every muscle and nerve, locking him up for long, long pleasurable moments.  When the tide recedes, Gabriel falls forward, catching himself on his hands, pulling carefully out before lowering himself slowly to rest against Castiel's back, half-on and half-off his brother's vessel.  He can rest now, surely, for a few minutes?  Castiel's grace is hot and familiar and so close, barely beneath the flesh, but Gabriel's not basking in the feel of it, really he's not.

 

Gentle breeze dries the sweat on his skin, brings the shh-shh of leaves outside the open window.  Castiel stirs; a hand comes to rest on top of Gabriel's where it lies against Castiel's narrow waist.  "Thank you," he says, hoarse and grave, and Gabriel's abruptly caught between the too human urges of laughter and tears.  He allows neither, only opens his mouth in a soft press against Castiel's nape.  "You're welcome."

 

#

 

Eventually Castiel stirs, slipping from beneath Gabriel and rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling, a faint smile on his face.  

 

Gabriel doesn't ask what his brother's thinking.  "Two down, one to go," he says instead.  "Are you still playing?"

 

Castiel looks at him, and the faint smile remains.  "Yes.  But perhaps it is time that we…changed it up."

 

Oh-ho.  Little brother wants into the driver's seat, does he?  _Good for you_.  Gabriel smirks, gestures with one hand.  _Bring it on_.  "Apply some of that new experience you've got."

 

Castiel rolls up on an elbow and puts a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, urges him onto his back.  That same hand slides, warm and heavy, across his chest as he moves, and Castiel dips his head to lip at Gabriel's neck.

 

Gabriel sighs and relaxes, lying back as Castiel explores, seeking to learn Gabriel's body as Gabriel had taught him his own.  This hasn't changed; Castiel is still the scholar-soldier he always was.

 

He forces himself to stay still, because "still" isn't normally in his vocabulary.  Castiel mouths his way down, licks curiously at the saltiness that's gathered in the hollow of Gabriel's neck, nibbles at sharp collarbones.

 

"See the sights," Gabriel breathes, and tilts his head back.  "Nose around, learn the place, kick the tires.  Think of me as your own private playground."

 

"I should do to you what you did to me?" Castiel asks, even as he's already doing just that, running his hand down Gabriel's side.

 

"That and more, whatever you can think of.  I won't react the same way as you did.  Bodies are all wired a little different, even though they're the same.  You found it nice when I did this –"  He rubs his thumb across Castiel's left nipple.  "Now me, on the other hand –"

 

Castiel takes the cue and takes one of Gabriel's nipples between two fingers, and Gabriel sighs.  "Harder."  Castiel does, and oh, that's good.  "Now use your mouth," he whispers.

 

At the first touch of tongue, Gabriel arches a bit, encouraging, and Castiel has always been a quick study.  He sucks this time, hard, and then there are –" _teeth_ ," Gabriel hisses and grabs Castiel's hair.  "Yesyesyes, that's it, like that."

 

Castiel worries the bit of flesh for a few spine-tingling minutes, then lifts his head.  "I understand," he says, and he's _smirking_ , like a soldier who's just found the secret tunnel that's going to win him the castle.  "What happens if I try – this?"

 

It's been _so long_ since Gabriel's had this: someone _real_ , unpredictable; someone whose mind isn't just a creation of his own. Castiel doesn't do what Gabriel expects or how he expects it, and it's glorious.  Castiel plays with Gabriel's nipples but not hard enough, until it suddenly _is_ and Gabriel's breath stutters.  He licks across Gabriel's chest and finds the ticklish spots on his left side, the sensitive inside of his elbow.  He nips the backs of Gabriel's knees, and discovers that fingernails drawn along that tender place where thighs meet ass will make Gabriel shudder.  And if there are moments when Gabriel sees another larger, human hand, longer hair and other eyes, he shoves those images away too. He's good at that.

 

Gabriel's fully hard and almost panting as Castiel investigates the wiry hair at Gabriel's groin, sliding fingers through it and over the tender skin of his balls and finally, finally, tracing the root of his cock.  He's not quite as long as Castiel but thicker – well-hung, if he does say so himself, and he does – and uncut.  Fingertips brush up the side and Gabriel's mouth falls open as the sensation races under his skin.  Castiel loops his fingers and tightens them a little, pulling down, watching how the foreskin moves and now Gabriel has to bite his lip, hard, and remind himself that this really is his brother's first experience with a penis.  Anybody's penis.  

 

"I think my vessel does not have this," Castiel says, and his breath is hot torture over Gabriel's skin.

 

"I think you're right," Gabriel manages.  "I'm original issue, but – " and he's got something witty to say about covenants and stupid human hygiene things, right there on the tip of his tongue.  But it vanishes under the pressure of Castiel's as his brother licks curiously, and all that falls past Gabriel's lips is a groan as Castiel opens his mouth and fits it over the head of Gabriel's cock.  Castiel's sloppy and inexperienced but his learning curve is wicked fast.  He discovers what Gabriel likes and then applies it without mercy and Gabriel officially abdicates his teaching role and melts back into the pillows.  He's moaning in no time at all, hands buried in Castiel's hair as Castiel sucks him.

 

The moan turns into a groan of protest when Castiel pulls off and noses at Gabriel's balls, one hand still holding his cock at the base and the other one smoothing over his inner thigh.  Gabriel spreads his legs wider in invitation, planting both feet and tilting his hips up.  "Castiel?" he says, his voice hoarse, as a wet finger slides down his perineum.

 

"I want to fuck you, Gabriel."  Castiel's usual gravel is a growl, and it _does_ things low in Gabriel's belly.  

 

Oh _hells_ yes.  "'S what we're here for, bro."  He starts to turn.  Stops at Castiel's hand on his hip.  

 

"No.  Like this.  Face to face."

 

Oh?  Interesting.  "Might be easier the way I –"

 

A slow shake of Castiel's head.  "This way.  I want to see."  His growl is deeper, if anything.  Mmm, forceful.  Well, one thing Castiel never has been, since the beginning, is afraid of Gabriel.  Respectful, mostly, yes, back when – back when.  But never afraid.

 

Gabriel conjures another pillow and stuffs it under his hips.  "Better angle of attack," he says, waggling his eyebrows at Castiel's look.  "Fingers first, and get them slick.  Most humans won't thank you if you don't."

 

Mercifully, he's spared a comment on what Dean would or wouldn't like this time.  Which spares him thinking about what the other – 

 

Castiel's fingers are wet as he probes between Gabriel's cheeks and Gabriel pulls his legs up toward his chest and grunts as the first finger slips in.  It's been a while since he's done this and right now he can't remember _why_ it's been a while since he's done this.  Good, oh, fuck, it's good, all the nerves around the opening lighting up as they're stroked.  Castiel has long hands and long fingers and he's intent, it probably won't take him long to – "Ah, _fuck_.  _Yes,_ " Gabriel moans as Castiel finds the spot, prodding it curiously and slamming pleasure up Gabriel's spine.  

 

Castiel works him, clearly remembering what Gabriel had done, thrusting and exploring some before pushing in a second finger.  Gabriel relaxes the muscles and goes with it, and Castiel keeps massaging until Gabriel's writhing, twisting mindlessly against the sheets.  Maybe he's been too long in this body because it's far too easy now to inhabit it all, feel everything it feels, lose himself in it.  When a third finger joins the party he moans happily; now if Castiel will just suck him too it will be perfect.

 

Sucking doesn't seem to be on the menu, though.  Three fingers thrust and stretch, moving, pushing, lighting Gabriel up again and again, until Castiel slows and stops them deep inside and leans in against the back of Gabriel's thigh.  "I want to fuck you now."

 

"Then do it already," Gabriel growls, because _something_ needs to happen.  "Slick up and get in me."

 

Castiel pulls his fingers out and Gabriel bites his lip, but a moment later the blunt head of Castiel's cock presses against his hole.  Gabriel breathes and pushes out as Castiel pushes in, slides in, one long, slow, glorious stretch.  Castiel's face contorts with it, and Gabriel laughs breathlessly, because he _knows_.  

 

Castiel's inner voice is a litany of words he shouldn't have a use for, probably learned from Dean.   _I_ _mpressive_ , Gabriel manages around the light firing in his brain.

 

 _Gabriel_.  Castiel has folded down on top of him, forearms on either side of his torso and forehead against Gabriel's breastbone.  His hips twitch, jerky little motions.   _Gabriel -_

 

Gabriel runs his hands down to the curve of Castiel's ass.   _Move._

 

 _I thought you – were not teaching –_ Castiel pulls back and pushes in, a groan falling from him.

 

 _I'm not_.  And Gabriel's never been so happy for communication that doesn't require air. _I'm not, you've graduated, now I'm being a demanding bastard purely for my own gratification so_ _ **move**_ _already._

 

Castiel does, moaning, and Gabriel lets it take him, sweet friction, sparks flashing out to his toes every time Castiel nudges his prostate.  Which isn't every time, the angle is wrong for that, but more than enough for a hot, erotic haze that Gabriel's drowning in. Until Castiel shifts, hands going deep into Gabriel's hair, hips still moving, and kisses him again.

 

Hot and sweet-sharp and almost better than the first time.  Castiel still tastes like home and now sex as well, salt of the earth and fire of Heaven and Gabriel surges, chasing the flavors until he realizes what he's doing and turns away.  Barely.  "Castiel," he pants, "I told you -"

 

"Lesson learned, brother," Castiel pants back, and his human eyes are hard and tender. "You're not teaching any more.  This is for you now."  And his grace flows against Gabriel's.

 

Too much.  Cock in him, Castiel's long fingers wrapping slick and tight around him, his brother's grace pushing with him, within him; it's too much.  Gabriel cries out, blind with it; too far gone to fight it, no will left to push away one more time.

 

#

 

  
When he can be bothered to pay attention to the earthly plane again, he finds himself still on his back, sprawled, arms wide.  Castiel is heavy on his chest, his face against Gabriel's neck. 

 

There's wetness on Gabriel's face that he's got a sinking feeling isn't sweat alone.   _Why…._

 

 _Because I remember, and I hoped you would also_ , Castiel says, whisper soft. _Because t_ _hese feelings, this – communion – is only possible because of humanity's flesh and influence. If they agree, if the Winchesters say yes, this is lost. Earth as they – as we – know it, all of it is lost. Whatever Paradise we might get at the cost of our brothers killing each other,_ _ **this**_ _will be no more_.

 

Wait, what?   _I should throw in with Team Gonna Get Their Asses Kicked because you think that's a better chance of you getting Dean as a long-term fuck bunny?_

 

Gabriel reluctantly opens his eyes as Castiel levers up on one elbow.  He looks almost as wrecked as Gabriel feels.   _Yes, I love Dean.  Yes, I wish to experience sex with him, preferably more than once.  But I'm asking you to help me, help them, brother, because it's the right thing to do._ _Because it's the right thing to do. And because the only chance there is of you having what_ _ **you**_ _want,_ _ **who**_ _you want, is to save them._

 

Gabriel stares at him. "You bastard," he says raggedly, in equal parts fury and admiration.  "You sneaky, devious, underhanded son of a – how did you -  _you played me_."

 

"No," Castiel says evenly.  "Very truly, I did not, not until I heard you…not until the very end of this.  But if it makes you consider…."

 

And the hell of it is, he's telling the truth; Gabriel can see it in his eyes, his grace.  He closes his own eyes because he can't look anymore.  He can't  _see_  anymore, not now.  "Go away, Castiel."

 

"Gabriel –"

 

" _Go.  Away_."

 

When he's alone, Gabriel rolls over and buries his face in a convenient pillow, and digs his fingers into the sheets until the mattress rips. 

 

#

 

Chocolatinis are the best drink in the last hundred years and he should have invented them sooner, really.  Should have invented them at all, they were  _so_  him, and why should some restaurant twit get all the credit….

 

"Thank you."

 

And this is great, this is  _just_  what he needs now.  The object of his desire, the one he's having no luck denying now that Castiel's dragged it all out into the light. The emo Winchester, come to look him up. The taller, darker…fascinating Winchester, with his sharp corners and his thirst for knowledge and his tainted, complicated, utterly beautiful soul and his somehow unshakable desire, even now, to do good…. Gabriel tosses back his drink and creates another one.  Stronger.  "For what?"

 

Sam leans against the side of the Impala, much too close to where Gabriel is sprawled out on the hood.  "For whatever it was that you…."  He breathes out.  "Castiel's – making Dean pretty happy right now, even though it took a clue-by-four to – "

 

"I didn't do it for _your brother_ ," Gabriel grinds out, and the Impala quivers.  So does the air around them. 

 

Sam – doesn't move.  "I know," he says, simply.  "You did it for yours.  But still – thanks."

 

Gabriel's throat – either of them – is entirely too tight to force out even the shortest of witty, withering comebacks.  He should go.  He really fucking needs to go.  But he doesn't.  This is the closest they've ever been without a knife in Sam's hand or a trick in Gabriel's fingers. Sam is warm and he smells like detergent and gun oil and something vaguely sweet.

 

"So."

 

Gabriel tosses back the second drink.

 

"You still owe me those five minutes," Sam says, and now Gabriel's glad he'd finished the alcohol.

 

"Really."

 

"Really."  When Gabriel turns his head he knows it's a mistake, because Sam is looking back at him from close range, eyes dark and far too earnest.  "Gabriel, you enjoy this world as much as we humans do, and probably a lot more.  If this goes down, if it ends the way you're thinking, the way everybody seems to think is destined, then this –" he waves a big hand at the Impala, the parking lot, the fields beyond, "- all of this, it all goes away.  I don't think you want that."

 

Gabriel lets his head bang back on the car's windshield.  "It doesn't matter what I want, Sam."

 

"It _does_ ," Sam says, low and intense. "Isn't there _anything_ here you want to save?"

 

"I won't – I  _can't_  help you to kill my brother."  Gabriel's grace aches just thinking about it.

 

"I know that," Sam says, and that gets Gabriel to look at him again.  "Dean's _my_ brother; I get that, I do.  So then help us do something else, lock him in again, something.  Help us find  _some other way_."

 

And Gabriel, staring into those eyes, almost dares to imagine it – a world  _after_  where Sam Winchester still walks, alive and himself.  Clearly Castiel already _has_ imagined it, a place and time where Dean Winchester is still just a regular bastard of a human, not a shell for Michael's grace. Imagined it and more; _disobeyed_ for the hope of it. How is it that, in less than two years on Earth, Castiel has understood what in two millennia Gabriel hasn't?

 

_Isn't there_ _**anything** _ _here you want to save?_

 

"Actually," Gabriel says slowly, wondering if it's destiny he feels shifting around him, "yes. Yes, there is something I'd – miss."

 

Sam's whole face brightens, and it damn near hurts to look at him. "What?"

 

Gabriel conjures two beers and hands Sam one. "How about this: if we both survive this clusterfuck? I'll tell you."

 

 

_finis_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trial Run  
> Author:  jesse  
> Rating:  NC-17  
> Pairing:  Castiel/Gabriel, allusions to Dean/Castiel and Gabriel/Sam  
> Genre: Slash. Pre-slash. Angst. Longing.  
> Spoilers: Can't think of any, I guess S4 and S5, to be safe  
> Warnings:  Angst and serious sexxin'?  
> Word Count:  ~5900  
> Summary:  Castiel wants to lose something, and believes Gabriel is the angel for the job.  
>    
> Note:  The spn_gabriel kink meme strikes again…. The first couple sections of this were posted on the meme, and here's the rest, cleaned up and tweaked. And tweaked. Betaed by the awesome cageyklio and the equally awesome samjohnsson; I can't thank you folks enough.
> 
> Prompt: Castiel asks Gabriel to help him lose his virginity so that he can work up his nerve to seduce Dean.  
> First sections posted to spn_gabriel kink meme in three sections, 6/14-16/10


End file.
